


Between Heaven and Hell - Bonus.

by HanakaLu



Series: Between Heaven and Hell. [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Between Heaven and Hell - Bonus, Bonus, Cuddle, Fluff, Humor, M/M, That’s so sweet, sweet couple
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanakaLu/pseuds/HanakaLu
Summary: Que ce passe t-il entre nos couple préféré quand Baekhyun et Jongdae ne sont pas présent ?Petites scènes bonus des couples secondaires de Between Heaven and Hell.





	Between Heaven and Hell - Bonus.

** _ Kyungsoo Et Jongin. _ **

Kyungsoo était rentré chez lui depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure, il était actuellement assis à sa table, son ordinateur posé devant lui, pleins de livres de cours entourant ledit ordinateur et une tasse de café fumante. Il était en train de bosser ses cours, tranquillement comme chaque soir après sa journée à l'université. Tout était calme, jusqu'à ce que soudainement, la sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée résonne dans l'appartement autrement silencieux, ce qui le fit sursauter. Il se leva en soupirant, se disant que de toute façon, il devait arrêter de travailler pour aujourd'hui - sinon il savait que son cerveau allait surchauffer, et ensuite exploser. Et il ne voulait pas ça. Il alla donc ouvrir.

\- Jongin ? Dit Kyungsoo étonné, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-là ?

\- J'ai décidé que j'allais passer la nuit ici. Répondit Jongin en entrant dans l'appartement sans demander l'avis de Kyungsoo.

\- Et... Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'en ai envie ? J'ai pas besoin de raison pour venir passer une nuit chez mon copain, si ? Pourquoi, tu veux pas de moi ? Demanda tristement Jongin.

Kyungsoo ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire doucement en direction de Jongin en secouant légèrement la tête. Le plus jeune passait déjà plus de temps chez lui que dans son propre appartement, il ne savait honnêtement pas pourquoi il s'en étonnait encore... Il se dirigea donc vers le salon où se trouvait déjà Jongin, tranquillement installé sur le canapé et faisant comme s'il était chez lui. Le plus vieux le rejoignit sans un mot, puis se blottit directement dans les bras du plus jeune. Sa main allant automatiquement rejoindre celle de Jongin pour pouvoir jouer avec.

\- On dirait bien que tu aimes vraiment mes mains, n'est-ce pas ? Taquina Jongin.

\- Elles sont belles, répondit Kyungsoo en haussant les épaules, elles vont bien avec les miennes, ça fait un beau contraste, je trouve. Et elles sont chaudes tout le temps. Ce qui fait de toi mon radiateur personnel en hiver.

\- Qu'en hiver ?

\- Okay, parfois même en été...

Jongin rigola doucement, alors que Kyungsoo se redressa pour le regarder, le faisant basculer et du coup tomber sur le dos. Il se dit alors que ce serait une bonne idée de juste grimper sur Jongin, la tête posée sur sa poitrine pour écouter les battements de cœur du plus jeune. Il se sentait bien, comme ça. Avec la main de Jongin passant doucement dans ses cheveux, le massant au passage. C'était relaxant.

\- Dis Jongin...

\- Hm ?

\- C'est bientôt notre anniversaire, sourit paresseusement Kyungsoo.

\- Hm. Ça va faire deux ans maintenant que j'ai trouvé le grand amour de ma vie. Même si celui-ci ressemble parfois étrangement à Satan lui-même. Rigola Jongin en réponse.

\- Honnêtement, des fois je me demande vraiment ce que je peux bien te trouver, marmonna Kyungsoo essayant d'empêcher ses yeux de se fermer, je vais juste aller préparé à manger pour ce soir. Et tu ne t'approche pas de ma cuisine, sinon je te jure que ça va mal se passer pour toi.

Jongin hocha rapidement la tête - il ne voulait absolument pas contredire Kyungsoo. Personne ne contredisait Kyungsoo et s'en sortait indemne. - Le plus vieux rigola doucement en se relevant - quelque peu à contrecœur, c'est vrai - pour se diriger vers la cuisine et commencer à préparer le diner pour lui et l'estomac sur pattes qui lui servait de petit-ami. Il se demandait souvent comment Jongin pouvait manger autant et où est-ce qu'il pouvait mettre tout ça. Le gars était trop bien foutu pour actuellement manger autant sans prendre un seul gramme. C'était totalement injuste.

Pendant qu'il préparait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour commencer à cuisiner, il commença à repenser à leur histoire. Il avait rencontré Jongin il y avait maintenant un peu plus de trois ans, Kyungsoo ayant un an de plus que Jongin. Quand il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, le plus jeune était un gosse tout timide, osant à peine lui adresser la parole. Ça avait pris plus d'un an pour qu'ils admettent leurs sentiments mutuels et qu'ils se mettent en couple. Avec pleins de malentendus et de rendez-vous ratés qui restaient - et resteraient sûrement à vie - en fait les meilleurs souvenirs de Kyungsoo...

Il sursauta en sentant deux bras encercler soudainement sa taille, et une tête se poser sur son épaule.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? Demanda doucement Jongin.

\- À nous, répondit simplement Kyungsoo.

\- Oh ?

\- Hm... Ouais.

Jongin resserra quelque peu sa prise sur la taille du plus vieux, qui se laissa aller contre son torse et entrelaçant leurs doigts se trouvant actuellement sur son ventre.

\- J'arrive vraiment pas à croire que ça va déjà faire deux ans que je te supporte de façon journalière, ricana Kyungsoo.

\- Si je n'étais l'homme que je suis, tu m'aimerais pas. Tu ne m'aurais même pas regardé plus de deux secondes, avoue ! Répondit Jongin en embrassant Kyungsoo juste sous l'oreille.

\- C'est vrai, j'avoue que j'aime quand tu fais ton gamin, c'est assez attendrissant. Le taquina le plus vieux.

\- Je suis l'homme le plus sexy que cette Terre n'a jamais eu l'honneur de porter, pas un simple gosse, bouda Jongin en faisant la moue.

\- Tu sais que t'es pas totalement convaincant quand tu fais cette tête hein ? Demanda Kyungsoo en tournant la tête pour regarder le plus jeune.

\- C'est carrément entièrement de ta faute, Soo !

\- On y croit. Maintenant sors de ma cuisine que je puisse enfin préparer à manger sans tout faire cramer. - Encore une fois. Par ta faute. Termina Kyungsoo en mettant son amoureux à la porte.

Une fois le repas fin prêt, et mangé dans la bonne humeur par le couple, ils se posèrent sur le canapé pour regarder un film. Kyungsoo, toujours dans les bras de Jongin et avec une couverture les couvrants tous les deux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on regarde toujours les films que TOI tu veux ? Marmonna Jongin.

\- Parce que j'ai toujours le derniers mot, que c'est mon appartement, que tu m'aime et que je suis le plus vieux. Logiquement, c'est à moi de choisir.

\- Hm. Soupira Jongin en abandonnant la partie, dis Love, tu peux me dire maintenant qui est la Brioche dont Jongdae et Baekhyun ne font que parler ? Murmura Jongin dans l'oreille de Kyungsoo le faisant frissonner.

\- Non. Sourit le plus vieux.

\- T'es tellement froid, répondit Jongin faussement choqué.

Le plus jeune se releva, ce qui força Kyungsoo à se redresser. Il prit le plus vieux par la taille pour pouvoir le porter. Kyungsoo en profita pour passer ses jambes autour des hanches de son amoureux, ainsi que ses bras autour de son cou, tandis que Jongin plaça ses mains sous les fesses de Kyungsoo pour le maintenir en place.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles qu'on s'est pas vraiment retrouvé totalement seul, tous les deux. Murmura Jongin ses lèvres contre celles de Kyungsoo.

\- Peut-être parce que c'est le cas ? Répondit Kyungsoo en fermant doucement les yeux.

\- Je suis encore puni pendant combien de temps, déjà ?

\- On a qu'à dire que la punition prend fin maintenant, et que tu m'emmène dans la chambre toute de suite, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

\- Que je t'aime encore plus ? Rigola Jongin en se dirigeant vers la chambre principalement à l'instinct, il était beaucoup trop occupé à embrasser tendrement Kyungsoo pour faire totalement attention à où il allait.

____________

** _ Kris Et Tao. _ **

Kris habitait seul dans un appartement se trouvant en plein centre de Séoul, pas tellement loin de l'université. C'était un emplacement pratique. Ses parents étant en plus restés en Chine... Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de très indépendant, et était donc très heureux d'avoir son propre chez lui depuis qu'il était entré à la Fac. Même si depuis quelques temps maintenant, Tao semblait avoir totalement élu domicile chez lui... Pas que ça le dérangeait. Au contraire.

Ils étaient donc tous deux sur le chemin menant à l'appartement de Kris - Qui se dit qu'il devait dire à Tao de carrément emménager avec lui maintenant... - en ce jeudi soir après les cours. Le temps commençait doucement mais sûrement à se rafraîchir.

\- Dis Kris, tu penses pas que Minseok agit comme s'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête en ce moment ? Demanda soudainement Tao en brisant le silence.

\- Ouais, surement faut avouer qu'il est pas vraiment dans son état normal... Répondit vaguement Kris.

\- Hm... C'est surtout que c'est vraiment rare qu'il nous invite tous dans le chalet de ses parents. Encore plus à la dernière minute comme ça. Tu trouves pas ?

\- C'est sûr que vu comme ça... C'est pas normal.

\- De toute façon, tout le monde est bizarre en ce moment, soupira Tao.

\- C'est ça, ou alors tu viens juste de t'en rendre compte, taquina Kris en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda Tao mais il ne reçut aucune réponse, Kris, répond-moi ou je boude.

Mais Kris ne répondit pas, même face à la menace de Tao, et sortit simplement ses clés pour pouvoir entrer dans son appartement. Suivi de près par Tao, qui marmonnait dans sa barbe des phrases incohérentes.

\- Tu veux un chocolat chaud ? Demanda Kris.

\- Avec des marshmallows dedans ?

\- C'est pas un chocolat sans ses marshmallows dedans, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit son compagnon.

\- Exactement. T'as tout compris.

Pendant que Kris préparait les chocolats - avec, bien sûr, les marshmallows adorés de Tao dedans - le plus jeune était allé prendre une douche et s'était changé pour mettre quelque chose de plus confortable. Puis il alla se poser dans le canapé du salon du grand blond, en attendant que celui-ci arrive.

\- Tiens, voilà ton chocolat.

\- Merci, sourit Tao en prenant sa tasse fumante, j'aime tellement tes chocolats, c'est clairement les meilleurs que j'ai jamais bus !

\- T'exagère pas un peu ?

\- Moi ? Jamais ! Tu le sais pourtant.

Kris rigola juste doucement sans rien répondre, et s'assit à côté de Tao tout en le regardant. Même après toutes ces années passées ensemble, il ne se lassait pas de le regarder. Kris et Tao se connaissaient depuis plus d'une dizaines d'années maintenant, et avaient commencé à sortir ensemble au lycée quand Tao était en première année, et Kris en deuxième.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés depuis. Et seul Tao savait comment Kris était réellement, profondément. Et à quel point le plus vieux pouvait être le plus sensible des deux, même si à première vue son partenaire semblait rude, froid et distant, seul le plus jeune avait réussi à briser les grands murs qui entouraient fermement le cœur de Kris. - Après beaucoup de temps. Ils étaient coriaces ces murs... - Et le plus vieux lui en était reconnaissant. Reconnaissant pour tout ce que Tao avait fait pour lui.

Quand Kris avait dû quitter la Chine pour déménager seul à Séoul pour ses études, tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux avait failli s'effondrer. Tout avait presque était terminé. Cependant, Tao, après des mois à supplier ses parents avait enfin réussi à convaincre son père de se faire muter en Corée, et il avait pu rejoindre Kris.

Ce dernier sourit en voyant Tao savourer son chocolat en silence. Le plus jeune avait une carrure forte qui pouvait - et faisait - facilement peur, et il avait une beauté bien à lui. Une personnalité pour le moins unique. Mais Kris aimait le côté enfantin de son copain, c'était d'ailleurs principalement ce qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, pas même sous la torture. Tao était la personne qu'il lui fallait, et il était prêt à tout pour le garder et que tout reste comme ça l'était maintenant.

\- À quoi tu penses ? Demanda Tao sortant le plus vieux de ses pensées.

\- À nous.

\- À nous ? Questionna Tao étonné.

\- Hm, à nous. À tout ce qui nous a amené ici, maintenant. Répondit Kris vaguement.

\- Hm... C'est vrai que maintenant, on pourrait tout à fait nous qualifier de « vieux couple marié qui vit dans une routine ennuyante. ». N'est-ce pas ? Rigola doucement Tao.

\- Je pense pas qu'elle soit réellement ennuyante. J'aime notre relation telle qu'elle est maintenant.

\- Hm. Moi aussi.

Kris sourit à Tao alors qu'un silence confortable s'installa sur notre couple.

***

Kris était allongé sur son lit plus tard dans la soirée, lisant un livre pendant que Tao finissait de ranger le salon avant de pouvoir le rejoindre, pour une nuit de repos bien méritée.

Parce que même si seulement un mois était passé depuis la rentrée, Tao était déjà en train de rêver de vacances et de grosses grasses matinées, blottit confortablement contre son amoureux, et non pas de réveil à six heure du matin pour aller écouter un professeur totalement soporifique faire un cours tout aussi ennuyeux. Peu importe à quel point c'était devenu intéressant depuis qu'il avait rencontré Baekhyun et Jongdae.

Une fois le rangement fini, il entra dans la chambre en soupirant, retirant son T-shirt au passage, préférant largement dormir torse nu, même en plein hiver - Kris avait une énorme chaleur corporelle de toute façon - et sauta sur le lit en posant son menton sur la poitrine de Kris, ses mains soutenant sa tête.

\- Ce que t'es en train de lire à l'air vraiment passionnant, dit-il.

\- Pas tellement, non, répondit Kris.

\- Si c'est pas passionnant, pourquoi t'arrête pas simplement de lire ?

\- Parce que j'ai envie de lire, et je trouve que c'est pas acceptable de commencer un livre et ne pas le finir.

\- Mais si tu l'aime pas ce livre, pourquoi tu continues de le lire ? Même si t'aime pas arrêter en cours de route, c'est pas logique que tu te forces à lire quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas.

\- Parce que j'ai envie de lire, je viens de te le dire, soupira Kris.

\- Bah arrête de lire celui-là et prend un autre livre, dans ce cas, insista Tao.

\- J'en ai pas tellement d'autres à lire, faut que j'en rachète...

\- Hm... Je suis sûr que t'en a encore un ou deux qui serait plus intéressant que ce celui-là !

\- Tao, laisse-moi lire ! Grogna Kris.

\- Non. Si t'aimes pas ce livre, tu le lis pas. C'est logique ! J'arrêterais pas de parler tant que tu n'auras pas compris ça !

Kris soupira et posa son livre sur la table de nuit, il n'arriverait de toute façon plus à se concentrer et tel que le plus jeune était partie, il ne s'arrêterait pas. Donc ça plus le fait que sa lecture ne l'intéressait absolument pas, c'était peine perdue. Tao le regarda faire en lui souriant de façon innocente en remontant un peu pour mettre son visage dans le cou de son amoureux, ses bras entourant tant bien que mal sa taille alors que Le Bras de Kris passa autour des épaules du plus jeune.

Tao embrassa le cou de Kris, qui était l'un des endroits les plus sensibles chez le grand blond.

\- T'es conscient que tu peux être vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets ? Grogna le plus vieux.

\- Je sais. Et je sais aussi que c'est pour ça que tu m'aime autant, rigola Tao.

\- Personnellement, j'en suis pas tout à fait sûr...

\- Mais si, mais si ! Dit simplement Tao, tu t'ennuierais comme pas possible si j'étais pas là.

\- Je peux t'accorder ça, effectivement. Mais j'économiserais vachement plus d'argent sans toi.

\- Hey, comment tu peux oser me dire ça ? Demanda Tao en relevant la tête et faisant la moue.

\- Regarde-moi droit dans les yeux et dis-moi que j'ai tort ? Défia Kris.

\- T'es totalement méchant avec moi. Et les Gucci c'est la vie et si tu sais pas ça, t'ira nulle part dans la vie. Bouda Tao en tournant le dos à Kris.

\- Oh, aller boude pas bébé, rigola Kris.

Il s'approcha du dos de Tao et passa ses bras autour des hanches du plus jeune, collant sa poitrine à son dos et déposant un baiser sur son épaule nue.

\- Tu m'énerve. Mais tu m'énerve tellement ! Tu sais très bien que je peux pas te faire la gueule plus de dix secondes, soupira Tao en se retournant dans ses bras.

\- Je sais, sourit Kris fièrement.

\- C'est totalement injuste !

\- Oui, oui. Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, sourit tendrement le blond, maintenant on dort. C'est pas qu'on a cours demain, mais quand même un peu.

\- T'es doué pour casser les bonnes ambiances toi. Mais t'as raison, bonne nuit, sourit Tao en l'embrassant doucement avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Bonne nuit, murmura Kris à son tour avant d'éteindre la lumière et de s'endormir au côté de Tao.


End file.
